Yuki Hoshino's Past
by xDemonChickx
Summary: This is a story for No More Sorrow about Yuki Hoshino, My OC it's about her past, an her Present. Make sure to read linkinparkfan9799's story series about Maki Kai first! Yuki first appears in 'No more Sorrow' the second installment XD Enjoy!
1. The Past of Yuki Hoshino

_My Story About Yuki Hoshino, My OC that is currently in the story 'No more sorrow' as of chapter 14!_

_The link for what she and her chara's look like will be on my profile, and she IS wearing a skirt in the picture but she likes to wear pants, and she NEVER wears heels._

**Several Years Ago**

I looked out the window of the small apartment as I heard my mom call for me, "Yes Mommy?" I asked in a childish voice, "Yuki I need to assk you something." "Yes, What is it mommy?" "What would you do if I told you your dad left?" "What do you mean mommy?". My mother looked at me with sad eyes brimming wih unshed tears. "Honey, your dad got in an accident and he..w-wont be coming home..." she said, her voice breaking as she pulled me into a hug and cried.

I put my little arms around my mother in an attempt to comfort her as she cried over my shoulder, I could feel my own tears threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them, I had to be strong for my mommy. I let her cry on me for a couple minutes until she wiped her eyes and looked at me "Honey, promise me you'll be strong." she said to me, sniffling as her tears continued to fall down her red tear-stainded cheeks. I looked up at her and smiled "I will Mommy, _I promise..." _

**A couple Years later**

That all happened when I was about six, I'm 14 now and I have shoulder length blonde hair and had brownish pinkish eyes and really pale skin, I had had it since I got sick a little while after the accident, I didn't know why it stayed so pale, neither did the doctors. I had an impassive face on as always with two eggs in my school bag, I had found them in my bed a little bit earlier.

_Flashback to that morning_

_I stared at the two eggs in my bed, one was extremely colorful and had a bunch of different artistic things on it and the other was brown and had a pink rose and what looked to be two black cat ears on top of the rose. I stared at them intently before a lifted one up "It's warm..." I murmured and lifted it up, still in my dream state a bit and grinned "WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER!" I yelled triumphantly, before putting it back on the bed and getting ready for school._

**Present**

Yeah, It was all a little weird. I walked out the front door of my house sadly walking to my last day of school in America. I walked in, past all the staring kids and made my way to my locker and grabbed my binder out of my book bag and gently placed the eggs into my purse where I kept my pencils and such. I put my book bag in the locker and closed it, placing a lock on it and headed to class. "Hey Yuuuki." said a male, seductive voice from behind me. I turned and stared at the boy "Go away Perv." I growled, not at all likeing the slight blush on my cheeks.

The boy frowned, looking hurt "How could you be so mean to you closest friend?" he asked me, I stared at him impassively "Your annoying, Just go away Nick." I repeated. Nick scoffed "You don't really want me to go away youkia." he said, picking me up and sitting my on my desk while sitting in my seat then setting my in his lap. I glared at him "Just because youkai sounds like Yuki doesn't mean you call call me it I AM NOT A BLOODY DEMON!" I yelled at him, my slight british accent from my dad creeping through as he hugged me tightly "Aw your sooo cute when you use your british accent Yuki!" he cried rubbing his head against me, I blushed and growled, as this was the daily routine.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, as some of the other kids looked at us "She's such a whore." a group of girls whispered "Sitting in his lap like that in school, she has to be." "Do you see the way he's rubbing his head against her, he's like a cat." "She's blushing look." classmates whispered amongst each other and I freak and got up "Please! I am so not a whore, you should see yourrself little skank!" I growled at the one who started whispering, she stood up, her abnormally large breasts bouncing while guys drooled at her chest, I mean really?

"Shut up you emo little twit!" she yelled back at me, I twitched, honestly that wasn't even original, what a stupid combat "Please the emo one is you, I mean honestly, Who else could be so stuck up, ugly, rude, horrible, and plain boring to be around?" I asked her with scary honesty, Nick smiled at me, impressed. Honestly sometimes I swear he looks at me funny, but maybe its just me and I think there's something behind his head...

The girl was about to yell an angry retort when the teacher came in "In your seats everyone, Nick Williams, get to your seat." The teacher said "Yes Mr Buckmen." he murmured going to his seat, in the back on the opposite side of me. In class we were studying ancient history so, out of pure boredom I fell asleep on my desk, I was sudddenly jolted awake by rough poke to the cheek, I groaned and looked at Nick with a frown "Whaaat.." I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes "Aw your so cute when your tired! It's time to head to lunch." he said when I realized I was in the nurses office.

"What am I doing in here?" I asked confused, "Oh, well while you were sleeping he tried to wake you up and you started sweating and breathing heavily, so I rushed over to you like the hero I am-" "Your not a hero." I interject, he sighed "As I was saying I felt your forhead and you were burning hot so he let me bring you here." he explained and I just stared at him "I was asleep for five periods?" I asked "Ya, I just came to wake you, I brought you something to eat too." he said holding up a lunch tray with enough food for two.

I groaned again "Your gonna make me share a lunch with you aren't you?" I muttered as he handed me a fork, he smiled and nodded "Yup, I brought your favorite, spagetti and mashed patatoes, plus a berry smoothie." he informed, handing me a cold purple drink "Thanks Nick." I said, and felt my cheeks get warm, though I couldn't tell if it was the fever or him that caused it. I looked away from him, and huffed "Fine, but I'm not going to like it." I said and stuck my fork in the spagetti and stuck a forkful in my mouth and smiled, savoring the taste while Nick chuckled and ate some too.

After we ate I tried to get up, and Nick pushed me back down "Nuh-uh, you ain't getting up, go back to sleep." he said boredly and tucked me unde the covers like I was a friggen six year old. He smirked and I growled as he threw the tray away and lied down next to me _under _the covers and closed his eyes, hugging me and I felt my cheeks heat up "H-hey!" I stuttured trying and failing to push him off. "What you don't like it?" "I-i.." cat ears and a tail suddenly appeared on me and I felt myself smile 'What the hell?' I internaly thought as I said "It's just you just did it so sudden so, I'm not sure how to react." I practically gagged internaly as I gaped at myself and covered my mouth with my hands "I did not say t-that." I murmured and fell off the bed and hid underneith it.

Nick was staring at me, then he smiled "I knew it you do like me Yuki!" he said and got off the bed then pulled me out from under the bed, strangling me in a hug "Your too adorable Yuki!" he said and a small boy with blue hair, black headphones, pale skin, and he was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers and a blue shirt. He was smirking and shaking his head slightly "You shouldn't keep doing that dude." the small, floating dude said and I stared and I felt my eyes widen as I pointed at it "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I screamed, causing Nick to flinch, and I marveled in my victory for but a second before going back to the matter at hand.

The little, floating, dude, thing floated up to her face "Woah dude, you can see me?" he asked, I nodded vigurously. Then Nick walked over and up to my face as well his face inches from my own, I felt my cheeks burning with a blush, Nick smiled "You didn't happen to wake up and find an egg did you?" he wondered, I nodded "I did, I did! Two of them!" I informed, taking the eggs out of the bag and showing them to him. "See!" I pointed at them. He took them "Hm, yupp these are them." he said placing them back in my purse and helped me up then felt my head again, he sighed "Come on Yuki were going home, your fevers just getting worse, they'll let me go home too since your moms at work." he said and led me to the attendance office.

I sighed as I sat in a chair at the attendance office, waiting for Nick to get back with his and my backpacks. He ran in "Hey! Here you go!" he said handing my backpack towards me, I grabbed it and put my binder inside and followed him out "Bye!" he cheered as he walked out "Bye.." I murmered as the door shut. He brought me to where his car was, he was almost sixteen so he already got his license since we lived in Texas and he'snot stupid, he just started school late. I sat down in the passanger seat and pulled the door closed as he started the car and backed out of the lot. He pulled onto the main road and Yuki hid, trying to hide herself from the sun, and any police officers since he's not supposed to drive with anyone below the age of 18 with out parental supervision.

Nick chuckled as he glance over and saw me curling up under the headboard and his egg dude floated in front of me looking in my bag at the eggs. I smiled slightly at the little dude as he knocked on the eggs, quietly talking to them with a big grin on his face. I sighed as we pulled into the garage, I hopped out and turned on the light for the garage and worked on unlocking the door with my key. I walked in and brought my bag to my room and put some clothes in it for the move, and moved some boxed up against the wall while Nick looked around, frowning "So, your really moving huh?" he said in a sad voice, I looked at him and frowned as well "Yeah, and I told you this like two months ago, were leaving tomorrow." I said and fell onto what was left of my bed, two matresses.

I sighed into my naked pillow, not all that happy to be moving away "Oh Well." Nick said and plopped down next to me. I groaned "You can leave now." I said, then looked at him amd sighed he was asleep, Nick hugged me in his sleep. I blushed trying to push him away "I love you Yuki." he whispered in his sleep, and I stared at him wide-eyed "What?" I asked him. I shook him "Hey Nick wake up!" I yelled at him and he groggily woke up "What Yuki?" he asked and I gaped at him "What were you dreaming about?" I asked, "Nothing really." he shrugged bored.

I sighed "Really, Nothing?" "Yea. Why?" "Oh Nothing..." "Why are you blushing Yuki?" he asked. "I-i'm not, It's just hot in here is all." I mumbled quietly and hid under my pillow, blushing madly. Nick nodded and hugged me again and fell asleep again and I took the pillow off of my face and looked at him _'Does he really like me?' _I asked myself. I slowly fell asleep, and unconciously curled up against Nick, my body seeking warmth. _'Damn instincts' _I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly and smiled at the sleeping form of Yuki as she cuddled up to me, looking for warmth as Nate floated over "Dude you ever gonna ask her? She's leavin tomorrow mornin'" he said and I shook my head "Nah, she probably doesn't feel the same." "You don't know that till you try!" "Fine, When she wakes up then." I say and Nate nods in content and goes into his egg to sleep. I looked at the clock 4:57pm it said, I sighed.<p>

After a couple hours Yuki finally woke up and she scooted away from me quickly upon realizing how close she was, "Um, Yuki. I got something I wanna ask you.. But, I don't know if you'll hear me out..." I said kinda nervously, "Well If ay first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence you tried!" she said kinda loudly. "How does that fit in here?" "No Idea, anyway, ask away!" "Um, Well...I was wondering..." "Go on.." "Yuki, Do you like me?" I asked sincerly she looked at me and I saw her blush as she stuttered "L-like in a f-friendly way?" "No..a..romantic way." "U-um..H-hai..." I gaped "Really!" I asked smiling like a fool. She nodded slowly "Y-yeah..." I hugged her "Your so cute when your embarrassed Yuki!" I said loudly.

* * *

><p>I stared at him <em>'That was a bloody confession! Dammit why did I say that! But that means he like me too right?' <em>I conversed mentally, "Um, Nick I gotta finish packing wanna help me?" I asked, not thinking of anything else. Nick nodded "Sure Yuki!" he said and stood up as I showed him what needed packed into what box, after about half an hour he groaned "Why does everything need to be so organized?" as i yelled at him for folding the clothes incorectly for the hundreth time "Because It NEEDS TO BE! DAMMIT! MEN!" I growled.

I had to get Nick to help me bring all the boxes down after that, the halloween decorations were really heavy, and YES I decorated my room with halloween decorations, is there a problem? After we brought them down I made him put them all into the moving-pod-thingy by ORDER! And he complained the WHOLE FRIGGEN TIME! I sighed as I closed the pod and called up my mom "Hey mom, the pods full, and the house is barren." "Oh Good job! I'll be home soon okay? We'll be staying overnight at the airport so be ready!" she said cheerily and hung up. I sighed.

I walked upstairs to get my bag and Nick was stalking me the whole time, i sware to god I could feel his breath on my ear. I sware to god only friggin pedophiles do that! I turned around and he was grinning I twitched and yelled "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOUR FRIGGEN PEDOPHILE GO TA BLOODEH HELL!" and he hugged me again "There's your british accent again Yuki!" he cried happily. I groaned and mumrmured "Dammit..." as I pushed him away again and sat out side waiting for my mom, seeing as how it was getting really late I looked at Nick "You better go home now." I said and he sat next to me, and looked at me "So your staying overnight at the airport?" he asked, I nodded.

He sighed and looked at me "Yuki.." I stared at him, his voice sounded soo, whats the word..Sweet..ya, his voice sounded so sweet! "Yeah?" I asked and he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I stared, my face burning up 'Blood hell!' I yelled internally as he pulled away "I'll miss you Yuki." he said as my mom pulled up "I-i'll miss you too N-nick.." i mumbled and stood up. I began walking away then quickly turned back "Nick! Willyoubemyboyfriend?" I asked quickly, he smirked and nodded "Yeah Yuki, And you'll be my girlfriend I'll call you everyday, okay?" "Okay..." I said and ran off "Bye Yuki." he said as I got into the car "Bye Nick!" I called and smiled warmly.

When we got to the airport we went through security slowly and by the time we got to our boarding area, it was completely dark out and the airport was pretty quiet. My mom looked at me and smiled "Come on sweetie, there's some seats over there." she said and pulled me over to two seats and plopped down on one, making me sit down on the other. I smiled at my mom before I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up slowly "Last Call for flight B4!" the speaker said and i darted up and woke up my mom "Mom get up that was the final call for boarding, up up!" I yelled hauling her to her feet and snatching up her bag while I made my way to the boarding line and handed the attendant our tickets, she smiled that fake 'I do this not for your but because I have to.' smile and handed me back the tickets "Have a safe flight." she said as I walked down the gray tunnel and stepped onto the plane and sat me and my mom in the back, next to the engines.

* * *

><p>My mom complained about how loud the engines were the whole time and when we finally touched down I sighed with releif and told her to shut up. We stepped off the plane and I walked out, seeing as how we had no luggage, we just called a cab and went to our house my last and recently dead grandfather had oh so kindly left us in the will. Once we got their we went inside and I went upstairs into my barren room and nearly barfed at the color, it was yellow with bright white carpet. Please excuse me while I go wash out my burning eyes.<p>

I walked back into my room with a bucket of newly bought dark purple paint and began painting every single crook and nanny, after about an hour I was finished and I called up a carpenter "Hello, yes. I would like a carpet removal and would like to have some dark wood flooring put into a room, measurements, you'll have to take care of yourself I'm too lazy, Money doesn't matter be here tomorrow thankyougoodbye." I said in one breath and hung up. Tomorrow the pod should get here so I was sleeping on the floor downstairs today.

I woke up quickly and freezing, I got up and walked to the heater control and turned it on. The doorbell rang and I quickly brushed my hair out and fixd my clothes and answered it "Ah Hello Mr Carpenter, follow me." I said and led him to my room and pointed at the floor "Remove and install." I instructed and left to see if the pod was outside, It was. I opened it up and began lugging boxes inside and unpacking them. A couple ours passed and the pod was halfway empty, and the living room, dining room, and one bathroom was done and I was currently moving boxes to my newly flooring installed room.

The next day I set up my bed room, and I was so happy when my darkwood bed frame matched the floor, which meant the dresser and nightstand did too! Insert girlish squeal. My mom had brought some of her friends that lived in the area over to help with the rest of the house and I finished my room, Dark purple walls, Halloween skulls hung along the cieling along with cobwebs and fake spiders in the corners, and I had put all of clothes in the closet, my darkwood bedroom set adorned with fake bones and such. I had a dark purple and black comforter and pillows set, I had like ten pillows on my bed and then my dark wood flooring. I sat back at my desk and admired my handiwork.

A couple days past and I was walking through town admiring all of the shops when I had a bad feeling and I saw a pink haired girl running towards the park in what look like a pink cheerleading outfit, I followed her since I had nothing better to do. When I got there she was chasing these floating egg things, like the ones I has but they were black and had white X's on them. I walked up to her when I noticed two of the little floating people following her and I suddenly got hit by some type of sad aura, _deppressed much? _

Suddenly a floaty person stood well floated in front of me, she had my skin and my hair, she had green eyes and she was wearing a pink out-fit with pink paws and black ears with a black tail that had a white tip, she wasn't wearing and socks or shoes she smiled at me "Hi Yuki-chan! I'm Annie I'm your dream to be more cat-like and sweet!" she said happily and floated next to me "Come on we have to help get rid of the X-eggs!" "That's what their called?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yup and I'm a Shugo Chara!" "Okay Annie.." "Now lets Chari-nari!" I felt words slip from my tongue "MY Heart, UNLOCK!" I did a motion with my hands over my heart that meant unlock and Annie went into her egg, the one with the pink rose on it and went into my chest. "Character Transformation: Eternal Rose!" I yelled as my hair got longer and I had cat ears and a tail, a pink dress that went to my thighs, whore much? And pink gloves and I was smiling happily, I looked at the X-egg that had sent the sad aura at me and began chasing it and I held out my hand "Rose Sythe!" I yelled a giant Sythe that had a green stem and the handle and a gaint thorn as the blade landed in my hands and I looked at it "COOL!" I screamed and ran after the egg again and began smacking it with the sythe when I got within range "GET BACK HERE LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled. It sweatdropped and screamed "Useless Useless!" as I chased it, I caught it and began impaling it with the dull end of the sythe and when it passed out I ripped the X off and it purified and I let iy float off "AND I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled as it scurried away to its owner as I added "Be safe sweatheart~!" and untransformed as the pinkie walked up to me and smiled warmly "Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu!" I looked at her then at my chara, my chara smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up before drawing on a tree I looked back to pinkie, I mean Amu "I'm Hoshino Yuki, Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully and shook her hand...


	2. Yuki Hoshino: Awkward Silences

**Why I freak out in awkward silences**

I walked into my house wearing a small pink dress with my hair up by a blue bow and I was wearign green tights and blue sneakers, I'm 5 what do you expect me to come home from pre-K with a mini skirt and a half top and heels that MATCH? That's What I thought.

I walked in on my mom and dad sitting across from each-other both twitching slightly, I sat down in the middle of the floor and watched them, It was 1:00pm.

I continued staring at them and my daddy threw alamp at my mom and it crashed on the coach, missing her. My mom just stared at it, It was 2:53pm.

I lied down as my mom suddenly got up and darted towards the kitchne and began silently cleaning up the mess, my dad just looked away. My mom was extremely slow at cleaning it up. It was 4:23pm.

I began twitching slightly at the silence while my mom was back to sitting on the coach and staring at my dad, he stared back, both frowning. They continued to stare att eachother, It was 5:49pm.

I began twitching more, now my whole arm was shaking vigurously. My parents didn;t even glance at me while my mom threw the remote at my dad, IT him him straight in the forehead and he fell over and stay on the ground while my mom looked away, It was 7:55pm.

I stared at them both, my eyes burning from the strain of keeping them open for so long. I blinked slowly, the burning slowly going away while my parents continued to stare each other down, both my legs were shaking vigeriously now, It was 9:47pm.

I stood up and began shouting jibberish, trying to fill the silence and I began pacing everywhere, making noise and shouting. "HKLDISKND KDNSND JJSWWLWD IWAL DVL DKFGNS KDNFKKSD FKNKSFL KNKNSKG FVKSGKNSDFK KSDNSKNGKS KSNDFKGNSK KNDFGKNKVKFGNKDGNKD KG KDFNKD KSKF DKFKK K KSDGSD KDGSDSEV SALWOBBL,BNSA KDKNSDNSLFKN 42! JJFSKNFKLS." And it went like that for hours, It was 12:00pm.

That's how I got that trait! At the silly age of 5.


	3. Yuki Hoshino: Dating

**My Second Chara: 'Queen' Mina**

I walked home, both my chara's floating next to me. I got to the house and opened the door, walking in and smiling at Annie who immediatly went to draw on something, Mina stayed next to me "I require a home suitable to my standards, not a hay basket." she stated, flying in front of me. I sighed "Alright I'll make you one, bu tomorrow or some other time I'm busy trying to get ahold of mom, you know mom the famest scientist that she secretly invented a way of being invisible and all? Even though it only lasts for like a minute or two.." Annie floated up "Yup, Mom with the Scientist Chara!" "Yup! Mom's so good with engeneering~!" "You love your mom too much." "Shut up Mina! I do not!" "I am not a commoner you must treat me with respect!" I sighed, she was going to be a handful.

I called up my mom "Hello, Sorano Hoshino here, may i help you?" 'Mommy!" I shrieked intot he phone, "Honey, Could you cook dinner tonight?" she asked and I nodded, even though she couldn't see me "Yeah Mommy I think I can, but when will you be home." "Later." "Okay mommy!" I said and hung up as Mina floated after her "I'm hungry, commoner make me some food." she ordered me and I sighed then went to the kitchen and quickly made her a sandwhich and cut it into small peices so the could eat them and placed them on a plate and put it on the counter for them "There, Annie don't draw on the food nor the plate." I ordered and walked upstairs to my room.

MY phone began to ring and I picked it up "Hello?" I asked, "Hey GF! Wanna come with me to the skating rink?" "Now?" "Ya, if thats not a problem." "No Problem at all Nick, I'll go." I said smiling as I opened my closet "Okay Cool, I'll pick you up in like ten minutes." "Okay, Seeya then." I said and hung up, tossing the phone on the bed and going through my clothes, I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink tank top, and a black and white striped sweater and a pair of black boots, not combat boots.

I walked out of the house after changing and grabbing some cash, I had about 32 dollars andsome extra, just in case. I had my cellphone too of course and Mina and Annie were floating next to me as I ran up to Nick's car. "Hey." he greeted, "Hey!" I replied back, smiling he chuckled "You've changed a lot." he said, I nodded "Ya, a lot has happened." "Well that's to be expected then." he said as Nate floated over "Hey who's that?" he asked pointing to Mina, I gently guided her over in my palm and showed her to them "This is Mina, my second character!" I said happily as Mina smiled "Hello subjects, Nice to meet you I am Queen Mina, Yuki's dream to be more artistic." she said and Nick smirked "She sure does fit you Yuki." I stared at him, "How so?" I asked him pointedly. He just smiled "She just does." he said and pulled away from my house, and yes I had gotten in, he didn't ditch me dammit!

Once we got to the skating rink, I went to rent some skates and the chara's were skating around in mini skates in the air(?)(Is that even considered skating?) Nick followed me and we both rented a pair, he got his on first and was standing in front of me when I finished putting mine on, we both wore blades. Mina was prancing around beautifully while she told the 'commoners' to bow down to her mighty microphone now..insert distressed and tired sigh. Nick dragged me onto the skating floor and pulled me around, while I struggle for balance when a crown appeared on my head and I began skating like a pro, I got him to let go of me and I twirled around the floor in my skates, i also did some fast skating! :)

Afterwards Nick led me and the Chara's to a table and got us some pizza, I smiled warmply at him before taking a bite of the pizza, "It's good!" I exclaimed and took another bite, he chuckled at licked his thumb "What?" I asked as he wiped something of my cheek with his thumb "Oh nothing you just got some sauce on your face is all." He said while I was blushing madly "You could've just told me and I would have gotten it!" I said touching my cheek, still blushing, he chuckled again "That wouldn't have been fun at all." he said and took a bite out of his own pizza while the three chara's shared a pizza, though Mina barely ate saying something about being proper in front of the common folk or whatever.

I smiled happy and content and finished my pizza and downing my drink, I pulled out my phone and checked the tie and bit my lip "I gotta go Nick, Sorry. I gotta get home and make dinner for my mom. You can come if you want." I said, he smiled at me "Okay, I'll come with then." he said and stood up and we both went to turn our skates in. I followed hi out, the Shugo Chara's arguing behind us, Mina being the loudest.

Once we got to the house I ran in and took off my shoes as I ran to the kitchen and quickly began making dinner, you know chopping vegatables and boiling water and all tha good stuff. I let the soup sit while I set the table, I put down two extra plates for me and Nick even though we already ate, I knew he would still be hungry, as well as me. I put down the spoons and placed bowls on the plates and put the bread in the oven and rushed to check on the soup/stew whatever.

I heard the shuffling of keys as my mom unlocked the door and walked in "Sweetie I'm home!" she informed me across the house while I pushed Nick into his seat "OKay mom, I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled and pulled the bread out of he oven and cut it into slices, placing a small thing of butter next to it and setting it neatly on the table while I turned off the stove and taste-tested the stew again and set in down on a hot pad, on the table, taking my seat across from Nick.

My mom walked in and sat next to me, smiling warmly "Ah, Hello Nick, how nice to see you." my mom greeted him as she put some beef stew into her bowl and buttered some bread, taking a bite out of it. "Hey Miss H." He replied, also getting some stew and bed, though he dipped his bread in his soup before eating it. I smiled and got my own stewand began eating, My mom and Nick talked the whole time, I beleive my mom like Nick a lot, cause she was always nice to him and whenever he left she would hug me and squeal "Oh I'm so proud of you sweetie!".

Aftter we ate Nick and Nate said they had to go, and us and the Chara's said goodbye, closing the door to a passed out mother. I sighed, she was probably really tired from work, I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from a closet and gently place her head on the pillow and swung the blanket over her and began cleaning up the table. I did all the dishes and put them away, then I walked upstairs to my room and fell asleep in bed.


	4. Yuki Hoshino: Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter: Tired(This is kinda important for the next chapter. Which is the one you really need to read)

I was moping around the house groggily as I picked up the fruit bowl with all the fruit still in it and put a whole bunch of other foods in it then went upstairs.

I sat on my bed and began peeling an orange when I heard a car pulling up I looked out the window as someone yelled "Yuki!" and I saw it was my friend from school, and btw I DO go to middle school.

Her name was Hanna, I growled and threw my orange at her "GO AWAY!" I yelled and she juped back into her car frightened and sped away.

I sighed, I was so tired, I grabbed another orange and successfully peeled it a date a slice, savoring the orangey flavor.

I lied down on my bed was stuffing marshmellows in my mouth, when I heard whistling and looked out front to see Nick and Nate out front coming towards the house.

I growled and threw pudding at them "GO AWAY YOUR NOT WANTED HERE!" I screamed.

Nick stared at me just as I threw an orange at his face and some of the orange juice got in his eyes as It squished against his face.

He screamed aand rubbed his eyes "WHAT THE HELL YUKI IT BURNS!" he yelled and ran off in search of water.

I snickered then lied down on my bed and pulled the covers over me when I heard a whispering from under the bed _**"Sweet dreams Yuki." **_It said while I yawned "Night." I said to the voice I've been hearing in random spaces throughout my life.


	5. Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped Part I

**My Past: Kidnapped Part I**

Hi! I'm Hoshino Yuki! I'm 6 years old! Last year, I developed an annoying trait of speaking random jibberish in awkward silences. This year I do it often, I have light brown hair that mommy says is odly turning blonde and I have pretty pale skin because I'm sick with this disease that make me have trouble breathing and makes me throw up and have really bad fevers and freeze all the time. The doctors told mommy that It will probably happen on and off through out my life because of a 'miwatwated gane' or something.

I'm laying in bed right now watching Dora, my mommy forced me too, I don't like Dora. I'd rather shoot her in the face with my daddy's 'wiper wiffle' but mommy says I can't and that I'm not aloud to watch daddy's sci-fi movies with the aracnids and such because its a 'bad inwuence' on me. But I don't think so. I pulled the blankets over my head to block out Dora and maybe get some sleep, Mommy had left to get me some soup so I was home alone.

I got down from my bed since I could nott sleep and grabbed my bunny 'Wuggles' and dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen, I struggled to get the applethat was on the counter and once I got it I bit into it and smiled "Wummy!" I exclaimed and hugged my bunny, taking another bite out of my apple.

I heard a crashing sound upstairs and I dropped my apple, I ran upstairs and came face to face with a man, he looked famililiar though. He had black hair and a scrawny build, he had tanned skin and brown eyes, he was wearing jeans, cowboy boots and a white button down shirt, tucked in of course. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but feel pervertness intent as he said "Found her." and picked me up, bunny and all.

I began thrashing around "We Go or mommy will get wou!" I cried pounding on his back with my small fists. He doesn't let go he just shrugs me off and drops me into the backseat of a car and closes the door and went to the front and drove off, I tried opening the door and banging on it and kicking it, I even tried hitting the window with a hammer and it didn't open in just the slightest, not even a crack in the glass.

I began smelling a sweet frangrance and with one last glass at my house, I passed out.


	6. Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped Part II

**Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped Part II**

I woke up to see a room, It was bland looking, the walls and floor were grey like concrete which they probably were, I stood up slowly and a shiver went through my body. The floor, the walls, the whole room was freezing. I walked up to the door that was on the left wall and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

I began banging on the door roughly, causing my fists to start bleeding slightly. I stopped looked at my fists, I whimpered I wanted my mommy. Or at least someone I knew, I hated this place. It was cold and the mattress in the middle of the room was damp, and I could've sworn that when I first looked at my fists my body was covered in frost, the room had some fog too, which I didn't like at all. Cold and Humid, in a concrete room with a single king-sized matress in the middle and a steel door, they must've been planing this for months.

I looked back as the door swung open and a man threw a bag and a water bottle onto the matress andd I darted towards the door but, the man closed it before I could so I ended up running into the door and falling to the ground in a small heap with my ears ringing. I clutched my head in my small hands "Ochie." I murmured and got up and went to the matress and opened the bag, It was a burger and fries. Well at least they weren't going to starve me.

I looked around the room then at the dim light that lit the room in the middle of the cieling, I squinted my eyes and too another look around the room, making sure I didn't miss anything. The room was grey and bare exept for the white matress in the middle of course, I coughed a couple times into my arm then took a bite out of the sandwhich and quickly finished it and all the fries, realizing how hungry I was.

I almost smiled in content and lied back on the matress, I honestly think the concrete floor would be more comfy, though I didn't really care. I was too busy thinking. I was thinking about why I was in this place, why they took me. What could they possibly want with me? I'm only good with school. I never did anything bad. I thought about how momma was. Is she okay? Is she scared? Is she worried for me?

I let out a sigh, My head hurts trying to figure out the answers. I looked at my hands and began biting my nails out of pure boredom, I hated being bored, I would usually be in my backyard swinging on the swingset right now. But no, I was in some weird and cold room, I'm only 7 for goodness sakes!

I couldn't help the silence that had overcome the room and began speaking jibberish "Iffkjada akgkakidjbdnb gbklk gah sddff odsgg no kdgangkg bad kgnagknkg adjgidfgknvkjd" and ect. I began twitching as well, I hated silence. I remembered my bunny and looked around and saw it in the middle of the matress and grabbed for it, pulling it into a tight hug "Mr. Wuggles, I'm scared." I whispered to the bunny as I held him close to my small form, and I saw my arms again and I could've sworn I saw a light layer of frost again.

I head the door open and I looked to see the same man that took me, "Wat do wou want?" I asked him, a hard look on my face. The man smiled, sending chills through my spine "It's very simple, what I want." he said and I saw a baseball bat behind him, and I thought '_What could he possibly need a bat for?' _He approached my and swung the bat at my side, sending me practically flying across the room with my light body and hitting the wall roughly, I cringed and cried out in pain.

He came towards me again and I shrunk into the nearest corner, he picked me up by the hair roughly and threw me out of the corner and began beating me endlessly with the bat, I felt tears run down my face from the pain as I screamed out, a sadistic smirk on his face the entire time, I felt my body go numb from the pain and my head lolled, and I passed out as I heard a voice "_**It's Okay, You'll be out of here soon Dear, I promise." **_The voice, I had heard it before, but it definatly wasn't my mothers.

I woke up slowly a voice calling to me, I opened my eyes to find myself in a feild, though it wasn;t the normal type of feild you would see in a dream, the feild was scattered with black flowers, and the sky was a bright red, though the clouds were still white, I looked across from me to see a smiling girl, she was really pretty. She has long black hair and she had red eyes, her skin was pale like mine and she was wearing a long dark blue dress, she was barefoot, but I did notice something on her head in what looked like a crown was an X. )The crown was like this xXx.) And on her should was a tatoo of the C and the straps keeping her dress up were X's I looked at her and she smiled at me.

_**"Why Hello Dear, how nice of you to make it."**_ she said sweetly while I stared at her "Who are you?" I asked, she just smiled at me and said _**"I'm X Dear, just X. though you may call be LynX. If you wish, but I prefer X." **_"How about Lyn?" I asked slowly, she nodded _**"That is a nice name, I suppose you may call me that." **_"Um Lyn, why am I here? What are you?"_** "Oh that, You are here to talk to me of course, And I'm the essence of X-eggs, ones that come along ever hundreds of years, and you my Dear, hold that essence, It is extremely rare and It helps you greatly, you see with this essence you may take so much damage and live, and you have 3 lives, which means if you die you'll come back to life." **_

I just stared at her "Wat!" _**"Oh my, Dearie you musn't be so loud I'm right her. Darling as I said before You'll be out of that dreadful place soon, you just need to accept the essence, Find it in yourself and transform."**_ she said as she and the feild began to fade as I called out "But aren't you bad!" I could see the smirk on her face as she disolved away _**"I am neither bad, Nor good child."**_ she whispered as I fell into darkness once again.


	7. Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped Part III

**Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped Part III**

I carefully opened my eyes to the dim lit room I was in before and I tried to stand up and suddenly all the numbness was gone and I crumpled to the floor in pain, crying out. I saw my bunny on the bed and slowly made my way towards it, my little limbs exhausted already when I reached it, I pulled it into a hug and began whispering a poem(Poem made by me!) "She closes her eyes, she falls asleep. But, She never wakes up from just, a dream... She's frightened I hear, a tear, a scream. A desperate struggle in just a dream." and repeated it over and over again.

I closed my eyes as I clutched my bunny rabbit as I heard the door open once more, It was that man again, but others were with him. He walked up and kicked me into the wall, smirking while another picked up my bunny I screamed "NO! DON'T TOUCH DAT!" and the man holding my bunny smiled at me "Oh, you don't me to hurt it? It's okay, I won't hurt it." He said as he made his way over to me and I reached out to grab it with shaking arms and he began handing it out to me before pulling it back and smirking and ripped it in half then threw the remnants at me while the other men began kicking and punching me, I screamed out.

I closed my eyes tightly as tears ran down my face and I saw something, It was Lyn she was smiling _**"Find it, and Transform." **_she whispered to me and disappeared, I took a deep breath and cringed from the bruises and cuts they were giving me and the pain in my ribs. I looked inside myself, searching for the essence, I saw a light, It was a dark light. I ran towards it when suddenly everything went back and I could hear myself shout "Character Transformation: _**X-ESSENCE!" **_as I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body.

When I opened my eyes, I was wearing a dark blue dress with black combat boots and X's all over me, including X gloves and the tiara Lyn was wearing. My eyes were also Red and had Black X's in them. I held out my hand "X_**-Ring**_." I said and a black weapon appeared in my hands, I held the handle and at the tip of the handle was a big X and then the main part of the weapon was a large circles with razor-sharp X's surounding it and their were also X's on the inside.

I could feel power building up inside of me as a smile found it's way onto my face and all the men began to back off "Hmph Weaklings." Me and LynX spat at them as we charged towards them, cutting them all into peices and bust out of the door, running at in-human speed. I jumped off the wall and cut a gaurd in half with the X-Ring. I smirked as their blood splatterd the once pristine burgandy walls and lush tan carpet.

I ran out of the large house and into the night, all the while the same smile on my face "Job _**Complete." **_we said as we ran across the rooftops and towards my home. When I landed in front of my house I came out of the transformation and entered the house and ran towards my mother where she was crying on the couch "Mommeh!" I cried she smiled through tears "Yuki, I'm so glad your back. I was so worried about you, I was afraid I had lost my little girl." I smiled up at my mommy, blood still covering me "I'm not a wittle girl mommy, I'm a big girl!" I said as she hugged me and whispered "What happened?" and I whispered quietly as not to loet her hear "I don't know Mommy, I don't noe.".

**Okay I'm Sorry for suck short Chappies but there was that long flashback and now you know what that whispering voice was! Yay! Please Review!**


	8. Yuki Hoshino: LynX

**Yuki Hoshino: LynX**

I was walking home, I was wearing blackand white tights, a short black skirt and a white blouse with my black and white sweater along with combat boots and I could see a slight figure walking beside's me, I knew who it was of course.

I got to my apartment and swung the door open, I walked to my room and pulled off my boots and sunk onto my bed as LynX's form glided over and sat next to me _**"Hello Dear." **_she greeted, I closed my eyes "Hi Lynx." I replied as I pulled a pillow under my head,

LynX sighed _**"Dearie, If you don't transform with the X-essence soon, You'll get sick." **_I growled "I don't care right now, we just killed Sorrow." and hid under the covers _**"Dearie, I need you to do it for both of us. I can only stay nice for so long." **_I looked at her "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She smirked at me_** "I am the X-Essence dear, much like X-Negative and Sorrow, I'm just able to be nice, or nuetral." **_she explained and I stared at her then jumped up "What do you mean!" I yelled, she chuckled _**"Exactly what I said Dearie, I'm just like them. I could kill all your friends through you if I wished.".**_

I gaped at her "N-no! You said the X-Essence was neither bad nor good!" I screamed at her and she nodded _**"Indeed I did, all those years ago. But of course then, you were nuetral. See now both Good and Bad inside of you fights to overcome the other. And I help pull on whichever side I choose." **_she said.

I shook my head roughly and clutched my head "Stop making me remember that!" she yelled, seeing the bloodied faces of all the men she killed that day. "JUST STOP!" I screamed, falling to the floor, Mina and Annie floated over to me "Yuki!" they cried. LynX smiled at me_** "Sorry Dearie, I cannot do that until you **__transform__**." **_she said and disappeared. Leaving me to my memories.

I continued shaking my head, clutching the sides of my head in an attempt to get rid of the memories flooding my head. Annie and Mary circling my head "Yuki! Yuki!" they cried in concern.

_Flashback_

_I smiled as I skipped home, I walked into the door and up to my mothers and fathers room, and I swung open the door and they both smiled at me, and hugged me. "Hi momy, Hi daddy!" I cried cheerfully and giggled as my daddy put me down "Mommy, Daddy, can I go play on the playground in the park?" I asked._

_My mother nodded "Yes but stay there and don't talk or go anywhere with strangers, and you have to come back in before it gets dark. We have to finish packing." she said and I smiled at her "Okay Mommy I'll be careful! Love you Mommy, Daddy!" I said and ran out._

_I ran across the street when I heard a familiar voice __**"Hello Dearie!" **__and I turned to see the outlines form of LynX "Oh Hia LynX!" I greeted cheerfully, she smiled at me "__**How nice to see you dear, looks like you recovered much from last time we saw each other." **__she observed and I nodded, not knowing the extent of how bad what I did that day was._

_I ran to the slide "Come on LynX! Come play with me!" I called to her and she followed me, smiling at me and observing me as I played, it didn't bother me though._

_I was having a lot of fun until I was pushed roughly off the swing I was on by some girl, she had dark brown hair and green eyes, she had dark skin and she was wearing a light brown dress with brown flats "Move Freak, I wanna swing." she said, pushing me and sitting on the swing I was on before._

_I stared at her "But, I just started swinging." I said, pouting lightly while the other girls she was with giggled and joined her on the swingset. The girl smiled at me "Sorry, but I just couldn't help it because how _Ugly _your face is. It was bothering me sooo much." she said and flipped her hair as she began swinging. _

_I felt slight tears running down my cheeks, I looked at her "That's very nice." I sniffled and one of the girls in her 'group' walked over to me and kicked dirt in my face as I was still on the ground "Neither is your face." she sneered as I felt anger and hurt begin to swell up inside of me as some boys walked over._

_They walked up to the girl's 'leader' or so I assumed she was "Hannah, What's going on? That bug bothering you?" he asked, pointing a small finger at me. 'Hannah' nodded "Yeah, she just won't leave us alone." she said, sounding a bit hurt. I gasped, I hadn't even done anything! They were the ones that pushed me off the swing and started making fun of me._

_The boy nodded and said something to the other guys and walked towards me, I tried to get away but one of them grabbed me roughly and threw me towards the others, they began kicking me and I curled into a ball "L-LynX help m-me." I coughed out, LynX floated over. __**"Dearie the only way I can help you is if you transform." **__she said and disappeared._

_I clutched my abdomen as the boys continued kicking me in my abdomen, spine, and ribcage. I sucked in air, trying not to scream out. My breathing was ragged as I heard the girls giggling and the guys chuckling 'Where are all the adults?' I wondered to myself. I coughed a crimson liquid, blood._

_I-I can't take it anymore I closed my eyes and yelled "Character transformation: __**X-ESSENCE!" **__and I felt the pain go away as I let out a sigh of relief__**, We emerged from the darkness**__ as X-Essence. We __**heard gasps as the children started to back away, We **__smirked. "__**It's too late **__to be scared, Sorry but, __**your fate is sealed**__."(Try reading just the bold, what LynX says do you get it?)_

_We held out our hand "X-__**Ring**__." we said. __**As our weapon appeared and we laughed in spite of ourselves as we darted towards the bullies, **__cutting them all into bits, __**their blood splattering all over us, our body, being soaked in crimson the playground getting dyed red **__as the dead was quickly done __**and we**__ began __**swinging on the swing-set**__._

_End Flashback_

**Nick's POV**

I whistled with Nate floating next to me, I was walking to Yuki's house when I heard yelled and screaming coming from Yuki's house, I ran up to the door and swung it open, It was unlocked. I ran upstairs to her room and tried to open it, It was locked.

I kicked down the door to see Yuki screaming on the ground clutching her head with Annie and Mina circling her crying out her name, Nate flew over to them and they talked quickly while I darted over to Yuki and began shaking her roughly "Yuki! Yuki! Wake Up!" I yelled.

She started coughing, it was blood and she twisted her face in pain, I shreiked and called the only person I could think of _"Hello?" _"Maki! Get over to Yuki's house now!" I screamed.

**Okay I don't know if Lincoln would take the idea and post this as the next chapter or the next 'season.' or whatever.**


	9. Yuki Hoshino: Friends and Memories

**AN: Hey! It's been a while, and I'm sorry, Anyway heres this chappie! Enjoy!**

I smiled, looking around and I jumped over to the window and threw it open, stepping out, wearing skinny jeans, black combat boots(MAki and Kaki's influence btw), a black T-shirt with a deep red skull on it, and my now mid-back length hair up in pig-tails(Kaki~) with a black and Red bow on the right.

I jumped down from the roof and ran to Maki's house, smiling the whole way, I got to her house in about ten minutes and jumped through the kittchen window, Maki and Kaki waved at me, since its a total normal thing to be jumping in an out of windows when there _was _a _door_ not _ten feet _away.

I sat next to them on a bar-stool by the breakfest nook(yes I call it that, I'm british dammit! EVEN THOUGGH BEING BRITISH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!) "Hey you guys? Is Ikuto upstiars, or in the living room?" I asked, "Living room." Maki groaned, (Not exactly a morning person.

Especially when she stays up all not listening to a pair of super sexy guys yell at each other over her, I meaning Zero Kiryu(?) and Tuskiyomi Ikuto(I know, I'm bad with last names[refer back to 'The Red' for Zero])

I laughed as Ikuto walked in and was almost immediatly licking Maki's ear, then being pummbled by Zero, I giggled this time "Hello Ikuto, Zero!" I greeted, they completely ignored them and Annie floated over to Maki and was soon drawing on her neck.

I walked over and nearly fell over with laughter, Annie was currently drawing a very bad picture of Ikuto on top of Maki, the poor thing is too innocent to realize what's she doing, I patted Maki on the head and handed her a mirror.

"It'll be okay." I said while she narrowed her eyes and picked up the mirror and then used it to look at her neck and her eyes widened and she fell backwards, "ANNIE!" she screamed, now suddenly energetic, Annie cried and ran.

I sighed "Maki, your just goi-" a crash was heard and Kaki and I groaned and went toward the crash, Ikuto and Zero followed. We found Maki growling at the air, glass in her arm as Annie flew behind me. Scared out of her wits.

I grabbed her and pat her head while she sat in my hands "It's alright Annie, It's alright." I consoled the little Chara while Kaki and newly arrived Mack and Jus or whatever(his little nurse chara) helped Maki get the glass out of her arm.

I sighed and smiled, Mina flew over "Come my royal subjects! We must go! I have something Important I must discuss with you!" she said, then flew off, all of the other chara's(grumpily) followed, I was about to say they don't have to go but thought against it.

The Chara's all flew off and we got the last of the glass out of Maki's arm and Mark put guaze on the cuts(where did he get that?) and we all looked around realized Zero was gone and blinked, then we all dashed to the portal.

When we got to the portal we found it closed, and I cursed first, then Kaki, then Maki, then came a cheer from Ikuto, Maki growled and hit him on the head, the twenty year old smirked, I looked at him.

I shook my in disapointment when I got a phone call, I looked at my phone and grinned at the caller ID, I put up my index finger in the worldwide 'one minute' signal and walked off, answering the call.

" 'Ello, Hoshino Yuki 'ere." I said, my british accent clearly showing " 'Ello Cous!" came a happy voice "How are you?" "I'm fine as day!" I replied, walking outside, "I jus' wannted to call 'cause I'm in Japan!" my cousin from England, Margrette replied, margret was 14, a year younger than me, almost two years.

"Reall-eh?" I asked, suddenly really excited, "Yea!" she said, just as excited, and I could tell she nodded, even though I was not currently present where she was. "Oh My Gosh'! I can't wait to see you! Where are you now?" I asked, "Um, I don't know, mother says we'll be there in about an hour." she replied, I nodded myself "Alright see you then!" I cried, and we both hung up.

I walked back to where everyone else was(Ikuto, Maki, Kaki, Our charas) and found Maki glaring at Ikuto while he licked her ear, right where everyone could see, and I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Ikuto, why are you such a pedophile? I mean seriously? You're twenty for gods sake! And Maki is what, thirteen?" I ranted, he just smirked and hugged Maki agian, nibbling on her ear, I groaned "Alright, I've had enough drama with ya'll to last a life time, that is to say, I'll be back tomorrow." I said.

Then I went over to the window, jumped onto the roof(second floor) and jumped down to the street below, then began walking home, Annie and Mina floated after me a couple minutes after I started leaving.

I stopped in front of my house when I saw a familiar face, not twenty feet away, It was a man, he had dark brown hair that fell to the bottom of his ears and it framed his face, I could see the brownish-pinkish eyes from here, he had pale, yet tan skin.

He was wearing a black suit and super cool shoes. I recongnized him immediatly, and my eyes were wide, I felt tears threaten to fall and I ran, incoherent images flutturing through my mind as I ran away from the house.

I reached the park and sat on a swing and furiously wiped my eyes, tears not falling down my cheeks rapidly, I felt like a helpless little girl, and It made me furious, I hated being helpless and weak, and I hated feeling like a child.

Al figure shimmered into existance in front of me and solidified and I looked up into red eyes, and I recongnized Lynx, and I didn't even care if she was here to warn me about murdering and threw myself at her and began crying into her dress, seeing as how I was on my knees at this point.

I cried and cried, I stopped when Lynx bet down, and I could see sadness in her eyes and I thought it was just my imagination as she hugged me "You saw him, didn't you?" she asked, I nodded, sniffling.

LynX smiled softly "Well, my dear, It's time you remembered something." she said and pressed her forehead to mine and suddenly images burst into my mind and all I could feel was pain as a long locked memory started playing as though it were a cinema.

I saw images, old images, from old memories, that I had long since locked away. Like all memories I had before the fire broke out in my home all those years ago, a very old memory and also a very _new _memory.

**AN: Hoped you liked this chapter, oh and don;t worry! I'll be putting the first chapter of the Black Butler Crossover I'm doing with this up soon hopefully! It takes place about a month from where it ends here and it does not follow Linkins series in anyway, IT is my own and has nothing to do with her story line. Hope you like this!**

**REVIEW!**

**PIC of Yuki for the crossover can be found at the top of my profile!**


End file.
